Welcome Chapman (1849-1900)/ancestry
Ahnen Category:AhnentafelsPage designed for incorporation in other pages. Ancestors of Welcome Chapman Jr (1849-1900): :''Initial entries from Welcome Chapman Family Ancestry Generations 2-10 ;Parents *2 Welcome Chapman Sr (1805-1893) - Mormon Convert, and 1st LDS Stake President of Manti Utah *3 Susan Amelia Risley () - royal ancestry ;Grandparents *4 Benjamin Chapman (1783-1843) - Mormon Convert from Reedsboro, VT, *5 ) - *6 ) - *7 ) - ;Great-grandparents *8 Throope Chapman (1734-1794) - Revolutionary War Veteran, res: Reedsboro, VT *9 Deborah Wilson () - *10 ) - *11 ) - *12 ) - *13 ) - *14 ) - *15 ) - ;Great-great-grandparents *16 Thomas Chapman III (1701-1793) - *17 Mary Throop (1707-1795) - *18 ) - *19 ) - *20 ) - *21 ) - *22 ) - *23 ) - *24 ) - *25 ) - *26 ) - *27 ) - *28 ) - *29 ) - *30 ) - *31 ) - ;3-great-grandparents *32 Thomas Chapman (1683-1721) - *33 Ann Kettel () - *34 Capt William Throope (1678-1737) - Res: Lebanon, CT *35 Martha Colyn () - *36 ) - *37 ) - *38 ) - *39 ) - *40 ) - *41 ) - *42 ) - *43 ) - *44 ) - *45 ) - *46 ) - *47 ) - *48 ) - *49 ) - *50 ) - *51 ) - *52 ) - *53 ) - *54 ) - *55 ) - *56 ) - *57 ) - *58 ) - *59 ) - *60 ) - *61 ) - *62 ) - *63 ) - ;4-great-grandparents *64 Thomas Chapman (1649-1687) - Immigrant to Massachusetts *65 Sarah Merrick () - *66 ) - *67 ) - *68 William Throope (1628-1704) - (Alias: Adrian Scrope) - Migrated from Nottinghamshire England to Rhode Island *69 Mary Chapman () - ? *70 ) - *71 ) - ;5-great-grandparents *128 Captain Benjamin Chapman (1621-) - Patriarch to the Chapman Baronets of Killua Castle, Ireland *129 ) - *130 ) - *131 ) - *132 ) - *133 ) - *134 ) - *135 ) - *136 Adrian Scrope (1580-1660) - *137 Mary Waller () - *138 ) - *139 ) - ;6-great-grandparents *256 William Chapman (1592-) - *257 ) - *258 ) - *259 ) - *260 ) - *261 ) - *262 ) - *263 ) - *264 ) - *265 ) - *266 ) - *267 ) - *268 ) - *269 ) - *270 ) - *271 ) - *272 Robert Scrope (1560-1614) - *273 Margaret Cornwall () - *274 ) - *275 ) - *276 ) - *277 ) - *278 ) - *279 ) - ;7-great-grandparents *512 paternal line ) - *513 ) - *514 ) - *515 ) - *516 ) - *517 ) - *518 ) - *519 ) - *520 ) - *521 ) - *522 ) - *523 ) - *524 ) - *525 ) - *526 ) - *527 ) - *528 ) - *529 ) - *530 ) - *531 ) - *532 ) - *533 ) - *534 ) - *535 ) - *536 ) - *537 ) - *538 ) - *539 ) - *540 ) - *541 ) - *542 ) - *543 ) - *544 Adrian Scrope (1524-1576) - *545 Ursula Ludlow (1524-1613) - Aunt to Connecticut founder, Roger Ludlow (1590-1664) and a direct descendant of Edward I of England. (See below) *546 ) - *547 ) - Generations 11 upwards ;8-great-grandparents *1024 ) - paternal line *1088 John Scrope (1486-1549) - *1089 Phillis Hokeby () - *1090 George Ludlow () - *1091 Edith Windsor (1500-1563) - ;9-great-grandparents *2048 paternal line *2176 Henry Le Scrope () *2177 Elizabeth Percy (1460-1512) - The baroness Scrope *2182 Andrew Windsor (1462-1543 - 1st Baron of Windsor, inherited manor of Stanwell in Middlesex Co *2183 Elizabeth Blount () ;10-great-grandparents *4096 paternal line *4354 Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461} *4364 Sir Thomas Windsor () *4365 Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) ;11-great-grandparents *8,192 paternal line *8,708 Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland () *8,709 Eleanor Neville (1398-1472) *8,730 John Andrews () *8,731 Elizabeth Stratton (-1474) ;12-great-grandparents *16,384 paternal line *17,418 Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) *17,419 Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) *17,462 John Stratton () *17,463 Elizabeth Luttrell (c1388-aft1439) ;13-great-grandparents *32,768 paternal line *34,838 John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (1340-1399) *34,926 Hugh Luttrell (c1364-1428) *34.927 Katherin Beaumont () ;14-great-grandparents *65,536 paternal line *69,676 Edward III of England (1312-1377) *69,852 Andrew Luttrell () *69,853 Elizabeth Courtenay (c1333-1395) ;15-great-grandparents *131,072 paternal line *139,352 Edward II of England (1284-1327) *139,706 Hugh de Courtney () *139,707 Margaret de Bohun (1311-1391) ;16-great-grandparents *262,144 paternal line *278,704 Edward I of England (1239-1307) *279,414 Humphrey de Bohun () *279,415 Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England ;17-great-grandparents *524,288 paternal line *558,830 Edward I of England (1239-1307) - = #278,704 ;18-great-grandparents *1,048,576 paternal line ;19-great-grandparents *2,097,152 paternal line ;20-great-grandparents *4,194,304 paternal line ;29-great-grandparents * paternal line ;30-great-grandparents * paternal line ;31-great-grandparents * paternal line ;32-great-grandparents * paternal line ;33-great-grandparents * paternal line ;34-great-grandparents * paternal line ;35-great-grandparents * paternal line ;36-great-grandparents * paternal line ;37-great-grandparents * paternal line ;38-great-grandparents * paternal line ;39-great-grandparents * paternal line ;40-great-grandparents * paternal line -->